Klaine's Senior Year
by BananasIndigo
Summary: Uhm... I don;t really know what this is. It's a multi-chapter story, not complete yet. I will update regularly, I don't know how soon, though. Probably every day, but I make NO promises, okay? Basically a Klaine story, with some others, too. Probably B/S.
1. An Unexpected Surprise for Kurtsie

A/N: Hey, New story! Glee, I know. Cool, no? If not, don't read it, you ButtTrunpets. :D Read!

It was the first day or senior year for the glee club. Kurt was standing at his new locker, just finishing putting up a new mirror on his locker door, since he gave Mercedes his old one (she was in DESPERATE need of it, her old one was MUCH too small.). Kurt was standing with a frown on his face, trying to decide if it was straight or not, when he heard a voice come from behind him.

"Uh, excuse me, Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Kurt whipped around, and there stood Blaine clad in a brand-new outfit, perfect for his first day of school. He was wearing bright pink matching pants and suspenders, with green high-top converse and a matching dress shirt, but to top it all off, he had his famous pink sunglasses perched on the top of his only half-gelled hair ( Kurt was thinking 'Hmm, a new haircut... I like it.').

Kurt wrapped up that curly-headed boy in a big hug, but asked him, "Blaine, isn't that outfit a _bit _much?"

Blaine pulled away from him, looking stricken.

"Kurt, this outfit is _amazing!_"

"If you say so."

Kurt hugged Blaine again, thinking of how much he loved that boy.

_**TBC.**_

What did ya'll think? Good? Bad? Super-Mega-Foxy-Awesome-Hot? If you say "It's okay" I will literally beat you with a RedVine, repeatedly calling you a ButtNugget! So you'd better give an acceptable answer! :D Review, please! :)


	2. BLAINE!

A/N: Hello! Hopefully, sometime soon, I will get more readers than my sisters. Anyway, on to the Klaine!

Kurt and Blaine were wrapped up in a tight hug, when Kurt pulled pack just enough to look at Blaine while still holding on to him.

"Wait, Blaine, why are you here?"

Blaine's face was twisted into a mock pout.

"What, so you don't love me anymore, Kurt?"

Kurt just glared at him, and Blaine's pout turned into a large grin.

"I transferred."

"What? Why?"

"To be with you, dummy!"

Blaine kissed him then, full on the lips in the freaking _hallway _where practically everyone else in the entire school was at that very moment.

So, of course, Kurt so _very_ unexpectedly (not REALLY, being sarcastic here) pulled away from his boyfriend.

"_BLAINE!"_

"...What?"

A/N: Here it is! Sheesh, Becca (my sister) has been pestering me to update all day! So, here it is. Hopefully, there will come a day when more than my sister reads my fic (because, let's face it, she IS the ONLY one) and maybe I someday somebody OTHER than my sister will be reading this author's note. Anyways, hope you liked it!

… Sheesh, my suckish Percabeth (PJO) story got more reviews/comments than this. SHEESH. :(

R&R/ Comment!


	3. A Violation of Rule 36

A/N: Soooo... A continuation! Two in one day! Woot, woot! Yaaay... Okay. Down to business... *cracks knuckles *

"...What?"

"Blaine, we are in the _hallway_!"

"...So?:

"We could get in serious trouble! Rule 36, Blaine. No touching of another student unless in a **friendly** way, Blaine."

"I think I'm being plenty friendly." Blaine kissed him again, and this time Kurt let him. It wasn't really anything, really, and it was all sweet and chaste and quick and over in, like, two seconds, but it still made Kurt's heart all fluttery.

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend.

"See you in class."

Then Blaine walked off, leaving Kurt grinning behind him, and soon the blue-eyed boy followed his boyfriend with a big cheesy grin still plastered to his face.

A/N: What you be thinking? I really need you to tell me how this went. Please and thanks! :)


	4. Notes and New Directions!

A/N: Hey guys! I hope this is alright, I threw away was I was originally going to post because it was just HORRIBLE, so this might be a little bad. I dunno. I have no guidelines for this chapter, so it might be a little rushed or something. I dunno.

Kurt was sitting in his History class (first of the day) and he was trying to pay attention, he REALLY was, but with his boyfriend sitting RIGHT next to him and passing him cute little notes (not all were so cute, though :D) every other second, there was no way he could pay attention to a boring History lecture!

'Hey, Kurt.'

'Blaine!'

'What?'

"I'm trying to pay attention here!'

'Why?'

'Uh, HELLO! History test next week!'

'Whatever'

These were some of the conversations the couple had, and every time Kurt ended the conversation, Blaine would some sending little messages for a few minutes, but then he would just continue.

'Hey, Kurt?'

'What?'

'You look GREAT in those jeans.'

Kurt looked at Blaine, who had a sloppy grin on his face. Kurt's face turned pink and he shoved the little sticky note into his bag and continued to try to take notes on the History lecture.

The rest of the day went on like this until last period, glee club, where Kurt introduced his boyfriend to all of the club with a big smile.

Pretty much everyone loved him. Most had already met him, but they still loved him anyway.

Then announced "New Directions, meet your new member, Blaine Anderson!"

"But ," Rachel interjected, "He hasn't auditioned yet."

"Ah, and that is where you are wrong, Rachel! Blaine and I spoke at the end of the year last year, and he sung a bit, and I instantly accepted him into the club for the next year."

Kurt looked at Blaine with scrutinizing eyes.

"Wait, a minute, lover boy. You mean to tell me that you have been planning to transfer since LAST YEAR!"

"You are correct, good sir." Blaine had a grin plastered on his face, and Kurt wanted to yell at him, but when he say that smile he instantly melted and pulled Blaine into a perfect. Now, this hug was perfect especially because both boys were now the exact same height. Blaine had managed to grow some over the summer, and both boys enjoyed the change. However, Blaine would soon be taller than Kurt, because he was definitely still growing (and he was already about ¼ of an inch, even though neither boy really noticed)

All kids then yelled at the same time...

"WELCOME TO THE NEW DIRECTIONS, BLAINE!"

A/N: Yay! Longest chapter EVER! What did you think? Please comment, I need your criticism to continue to write this story!

R&R/Comment!

:D


	5. Mr Schue?

A/N: Sooo... Hello! I can't wait to see what you guys think! ...I don't really have much of a plan for this chapter, I'm just going to go with the flow on this one. :).

"Mr. Schue?"

It was after glee practice, and Blaine had asked Kurt to wait up for him in the parking lot so he could talk to Mr. Schuester.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"How come Kurt and I have all the same classes?"

"What, you don't like it?"

"No, no, I do, but why?"

"Blaine haven't you noticed all the other glee kids in those classes too?"

"No... but now that I think about it, all these kids looked familiar..."

"Yeah, Blaine. I asked Figgins to put all of you in the same schedule for this year. It just makes field trips easier that way."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Yeah, Blaine."

"Yeah... Wait, that doesn't explain why Kurt and I's lockers are right next to each other, though."

"I also requested lockers close to each other. You and Kurt just **happened**" Mr. Schue winked at Blaine "to have lockers right next to each other."

The Spanish teacher smiled at Blaine.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue."

"You are very welcome."

Blaine walked through the parking lot and up to his car, where he was greeted with a kiss from his boyfriend.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hi, Blaine."

A/N: What did you think? Good? I hope so. Tell me what you think in a review/comment. Please tell me what you think, bcuz I really want to know how you felt about this chapter. :). Bye! :).


	6. Notice

Ugh. I just realized how horrible my story is. Well, I guess it's okay, but I don't really see the point of my plot, and it's just not right. I'm a horrible writer. I guess I'll stick to my colorful art, and wait for christmas and my tablet... :D I only have 2 reviews, and nobody's probably reading this at all, so... yeah. I'll continue this if someone tells me I need to. But only if that happens. And it only needs to be one. I just need to know if anyone is reading this crap.

:) Thanks. 


End file.
